The Lore of Life
The Lore of Life is the magic of nature, the growing earth, and the seasons. It is based on manipulation of Ghyran, the Green Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Jade Wizards and they are most at home in the countryside. They visit cities when they must, but prefer to be surrounded by the majesty and power of the wild. Powerful Jade Wizards go barefoot, that they might be in constant contact with the earth. As they progress in their Order they take on aspects of the seasons, growing tired in Winter, somber in Autumn, excited in Spring and vibrant in Summer. Their hair and fingernails grow very fast, and they seldom suffer from illness. Many Life spells require natural earth to function. This means the area specified must consist of dirt or even mud and can’t be covered with wood, stone, flooring, cobbling, etc. Essentially, such spells can’t be cast inside buildings unless they have dirt floors. Lore Skill: Outdoor Survival Curse of Thorns Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A thorn (+1) Description: You cause thorns to grow inside the body of one character with 36 yards (18 squares), wracking him with excruciating pain. On each of the target’s next 1d10 turns, he must make a successful Will Power Test or lose 1 Wound (regardless of Toughness Bonus or armour) and suffer a –20% penalty on all tests for one round. Fat of the land Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A handful of animal feed (+1) Description: Just as animals fatten themselves up before winter, you cause the character you touch to feed on and store the energy of Ghyran. The subject of the spell does not need to eat for one week, though drinking is still required. You can cast this spell on yourself. Fat of the land is a touch spell. Earth Blood Casting Number: 9 Casting Time: 1-10 half actions Ingredient: A dagger (+1) Description: You absorb energy from the earth beneath your feet to heal yourself. You must be standing on natural earth. If cast successfully, earth blood heals Wounds equal to the number of half actions you spent casting the spell (maximum 10). You may not cast this spell on others. Summer Heat Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A vial of sweat from an honest man (+2) Description: You cause a small area to burn with the heat of summer. Use the large template. Those affected sweat profusely and feel incredibly fatigued, as if they had been working all day under the hot sun. They suffer a –20% penalty on all tests for 1d10 rounds. Earth Gate Casting Number: 14 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An iron key (+2) Description: You disappear into the earth and reappear anywhere with 48 yards (24 squares). Both your departure and arrival points must be areas of natural earth. This means you can’t cast this spell while inside a building or on a cobblestone street, for example. River's Whisper Casting Number: 15 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: A flagon of wine (+2) Description: You commune with the spirit of a river. To cast this spell, you must be at least waist deep in the river in question. Your magic and indeed a part of yourself flow into the water, allowing you to ask questions of the river. You can ask about anything that happened on or in the river over the past 24 hours and up to 1 mile up or downstream. Answers are quite general. You could find out, for instance, that two boats had passed downriver and that one of them was especially large. You could not find out the names of the boats or their passengers. You might find out that Orcs attacked one of the boats, but not what tribe the Orcs came from. River’s whisper lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Spring Bloom Casting Number: 18 Casting Time: 10 minutes Ingredient: A handful of natural fertilizer (+2) Description: You concentrate the power of life magic in one area or being. You can affect either a plot of land the size of a farmer’s field or one living being of any race. A field will literally burst with life and the next harvest is guaranteed to be abundant. If cast on a living being, conception will occur within a month if all other normal conditions (i.e. breeding) are met. Geyser Casting Number: 22 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A dowsing rod blessed by a Priest of Taal (+3) Description: You cause a geyser of water to shoot up from an area of natural earth within 24 yards (12 squares). Use the small template. Those affected take a Damage 4 hit and are knocked 4 yards (2 squares) in the direction of your choice by the erupting water. They must make a Toughness Test or be stunned for 1d10 rounds. They are knocked down regardless. After the initial burst, a pool forms in the area of the template, providing fresh water for the next hour. Winter Frost Casting Number: 25 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A vial of melted snow gathered from a mountain’s peak (+3) Description: You coat everything in a target area within 48 yards (24 squares) of you with a thick layer of frost. Use the large template. Anyone affected takes a Damage 4 hit and must make a successful Will Power Test or be helpless for 1 round. The frost remains for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Movement in this area is at half rate. Cure Blight Casting Number: 27 Casting Time: 10 minutes Ingredient: A vial of water from a sacred pool (+3) Description: You can cleanse an area of up to one square mile of blight. This saves plants, trees, crops, and other growing things and makes the area immune to the same blight for the rest of the season. Alternately, this spell can be cast on 2d10 characters suffering from disease. The duration of any diseases these characters are suffering from is halved (rounded down).